tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magilou
Magilou (マギルゥ, Magirū), fully named as Mazhigigika Miludin do Din Nolurun Dou (マジギギカ・ミルディン・ド・ディン・ノルルン・ドゥ, Majigigika Mirudin do Din Norurun Du), is a fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. She is a strange and mysterious woman who introduces herself as a "witch" (魔女, Majo), and is said to be the "Head of Menagarie", deciding to accompany Velvet Crowe on her journey, though Magilou's true intentions are to locating someone who betrayed her. She proclaims herself to be the “mighty, great sorceress” while others see her as the practitioner of “unlicensed witchcraft”. Her free and carefree behaviour can make her the life of the party, but has a hidden dark side towards Velvet. She forms a contract between her and a mascot character, Bienfu. She is a girl who came under tutelage of the hidden arts of great sorcery. Later on, it is shown that her hidden identity was that of a Mayvin, a title of a name carried by those who record the events and stories of time and pass them down to future generations. Later in the series, it is revealed that her true name is Magillanica Lou Mayvin (マギラニカ・ルゥ・メーヴィン, Magiranika Ruu Meevin). "I suppose you'll never understand. People can be so miserable. Not that it matters, really." :—Magilou. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Erica Lindbeck (English), Satomi Satō (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A self-proclaimed witch who does as she pleases, and whose loyalty is as flimsy as her numerous claims of great life deeds. Despite her chatty and eccentric persona, there seems to be something more sinister about her. She uses guardian dolls that can freely change size in battle, along with fire and water artes. Appearance Magilou has very long, pale platinum-blond hair and light skin. She has lush blue-green eyes and pointed ears. Her clothing is an eclectic mix of pink and blue, with hints of lavender, and resembles that of a court jester. Her skirt consists of books with a belt, each with a designated purpose; the belt has small hooks which holds five of her locked-books. Connected to her belt is also a strap which connects each side to a long sock, altogether being a part of her underwear, which is then finished of with magenta-lilac jester shoes. Her attire consists of a matching costume, all with inverted colours. She wears a black, ruffle-like neck-piece and a three-pointed jester hat, which is an inverted pink and patterned with purple and black-layered diamond shapes. Her top consists of a torso of half pink and half black with purple diamond layers embroidered above. On the back, there is a black-pink and pink-purple diamond print. Coming out of the lower-back of her corset is a purple-velvet tail with a fold at the end. The arm-warmers are of equal length and use pink and black in opposition to each arm, with a lace tied to her left arm-warmer. Her pants consist of shorts with a belt. * Hair Color: Pale Platinum-Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Lush Blue-Green * Age: 14 * Height: 160cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "A mysterious young woman who identifies herself as a "master mage" and "the captain of the Menagerie," known by others as a "bogus witch"." :—Description on Magilou. Magilou is a mysterious woman who introduces herself as a “great sorceress” and “Head of Menagerie”, even though their reputation is for “unlicensed witchcraft”. Magilou’s chatty demeanour hides veiled intent behind gibberish, jokes and lies. Occasionally her heartless behaviour can uncover great truths. Magilou is the easygoing, and rather reckless at times, moodmaker of the group, which she manifests by telling convincing jokes that come at an edge of sinister and can turn other people's words into jokes, which tends to anger them. She also has a tendency to speak in alliterated phrases. Extroverted and chatty, Magilou could break the ice in any party conversation, but there is something sinister about her: something in the heartless things she says to Velvet, and the callous phrases she can sometimes spout, that hint at an evil edge befitting the title “witch”. Magilou speaks with an accent referred to as the Kakikū accent. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Melchior Mayvin (Foster Father and mentor) * Unnamed mother (Deceased) * Unnamed father (Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Magilou's class is that of a magical girl, otherwise in her case, known as a witch. Magilou uses Guardians (式紙, Shikigami; "Ritual Paper") as her weapons in battle for both offensive and defensive battle styles, as well as casting magical spell-type artes. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Tired of Magilou's mistreatment toward him, Bienfu betrays his pact-sworn mistress to the Abbey, resulting in the organization breaking the pact, sending Magilou to Titania for "unlicensed witchcraft" and assigning the malak to Eleanor Hume. Synopsis See also External links * Magilou Tales of Berseria Japanese * Magilou Tales of Wiki Notes & Trivia * Magilou's name is possibly derived from the word Magic, or Magi which is the plural form of Magus, both of which reference a sorcerer — fitting of her status as a Magical Girl. Magi, in a more Japanese context, refers to someone who has chosen the path of a magician. * Her name, Magilou, is derived from her full name Magi'gigika Mirdin Do Din No'ru'run D'u (マジギギカ・ミルディン・ド・ディン・ノルルン・ドゥ). * Her accent is based off of a real Japanese accent. * Magilou's age is never specified, though it was indicated that she is somewhere in her late twenties. In addition, being that she has a decade-long reputation as the "lost legate" of the Abbey, it can be inferred that Magilou is an adult with somewhat of a youthful appearance. * Magilou's cameo costume is based on Arche Klein's appearance. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Velvet's Faction